Games
by 1seddiefan
Summary: Dean once played hide-and-seek in the dark, in his friend's basement with five others. Now Seth, Roman, and Dean play games to pass the time when they travel. Dean and Seth read a book that makes them up past memories. Meanwhile, Seth wonders when his guinea pig Helena is going to give birth. One-shot


Past

When Dean was seventeen, he was at his friend, Ezekiel's house, playing hide-and-seek in the dark. He was in the basement with five other teenagers.

Dean was hiding in between the dryer and washer, waiting for Ezekiel to find them.

"Hey! Whose leg is this?" Ezekiel shouted, "Seriously? Who is this?" Dean heard someone getting slapped.

"Don't touch me there!" Dean was sure that was Carson.

Ezekiel said in horror, "I'm going to throw up."

A girl laughed and then stopped. Ezekiel pointed at the stairwell and shouted in glee, "Found you!"

"Damn it!" The girl, Mary, shouted and giggled at giving away her hiding place.

"I guess you found me too," Mary's boyfriend Tony said.

"Where's Sylvia at?" Ezekiel asked.

"Hiding in the rafters," Carson said.

There was some moving around and then silence.

"Where's Dean at?" Sylvia asked.

There was the sound of someone tripping. "Satan bless it!"

"The hell does that mean?" Mary asked Carson.

Tony offered, "The hellish version of goddamn it?"

Dean watched them stop at a pile of clothes and Ezekiel pointed. "I feel like he's hiding in there."

"You should kick it and see if he comes out," Carson replied.

"That's a terrible thing to do." Ezekiel said and grunted. "I say as I do it anyway."

The door to the basement opened and Ezekiel's mother looked in. "I made cookies!"

Dean heard Mary say, "How come he never ran that fast during PE?" He closed the basement door.

Present

"Do you have any twos?" Seth asked Dean.

"No, go fish." Dean replied and Seth pulled a card out of the deck. "Do you have any threes?"

"No, go fish," Seth said.

Dean glared at Seth. He had a funny feeling that Seth was cheating. "You lying to me bitch?"

Seth replied in a defensive tone, "No."

"Damn it, Seth! Stop cheating!" Roman shouted from the front of the car. "Give him the damn card!"

Seth relented and handed Dean the three. Dean grabbed Seth's cards and Seth glared, "Hey!"

"Don't make me pull over and yell at you both!" Roman shouted.

"Seth's been ripping me off my rightful cards!" Dean accused.

Roman pulled over, turned the car off, and turned around to glare at the two.

"Now look what you've done," Seth said to Dean.

"Seth, stop cheating at Go Fish. Dean…just stop yelling." Roman scolded and Dean just stuck his tongue out at him.

* * *

"Is there an 'e?'" Roman asked.

Seth shook his head, "No." He grinned and drew an arm on the stick figure.

"Seth, stop cheating," Dean said. He was lying on the hotel bed, reading a paperback book. He looked disgusted at what he was reading.

"I'm serious, Dean. There's no 'e' in this," Seth said.

Dean put the book down and grabbed the notebook from Seth. He looked at the paper and showed Roman. "He didn't even put anything down, except for the hangman."

Seth was offended and looked at the book that Dean was reading. "You're the one reading Fifty Shades of Grey." He said it like Dean was in the wrong, not him cheating at Hangman.

"The cock-bag in the book reminds me of my aunt's abusive ex-boyfriend from ten years ago," Dean replied. "Not even my dad and his gang liked him. I wonder what happened to him."

"Does Blake…" Roman started.

"Blake can't remember him and it's a good thing too," Dean said. "He slapped Blake in front of me, just for dropping some fries. Blake cried and I broke that motherfucker's arm. Aunt Christina told the guy drive himself to the hospital."

"I would've done the same thing too." Roman said and Seth nodded.

"That was what made my dad and three of his gang members take that man for a 'ride.' He told me that they didn't kill him, they just had given him a 'stern talking to,'" Dean said, using air quotes. He went back to reading the book. "I need to read this out loud on a plane for everyone can enjoy the hilarious discomfort too."

"What?" Roman asked, looking confused.

"'I must be the color of the Communist Manifesto.'" Dean read and looked at them. Roman and Seth started laughing. Dean looked back at the book, confused. "Why would my mom give me this?"

* * *

"You played hide-and-seek in the dark at seventeen?" Roman asked as Dean rolled the dice.

Roman did the Jedi hand wave and Dean growled at him, "You force-rolled my dice! You can't do that!"

Seth looked at them and mock-scolded, "Roman you can't do that." He was busy checking on Helena to make sure if she was going to pop out some babies. He went back to reading Fifty Shades of Grey. "Christian is so fucking creepy. He's like this one girl that always sat next to me on the bus and breathed down my neck when I was in high school."

"You compared an abusive man to a girl in high school," Roman said confused.

"She was really creepy, because she sat next to me on the bus for four years, breathing down my neck. She never talked back when I said 'hi.'" Seth explained and his friends just stared at him.

"Yeah, that's not weird at all," Dean said. "Go check on Helena." He faltered at the name. "Is that a song name?"

"No, it's just a name," Seth replied. He went to check on Helena and looked at her. "I think I should take her to the vet."

"Blake says Helena is a song by My Chemical Romance." Dean said, ignoring Seth. He was looking at his phone.

"You go to Blake for bands?" Seth replied.

"Yes. I was unaware that's weird," Dean said.

* * *

"I think I'll name this one Axel." Seth said, the next day.

"Like Curtis Axel or Axl Rose from Guns N' Roses?" Dean interrupted.

"Fine," Seth said. "I'll name this one Craig."

Dean stared. "The singer from blessthefall, Escape the Fate, and a bunch of other bands that I never heard of?"

"You name them then," Seth said.

"No Seth. He'll name them after Greek gods and goddesses," Roman said.

After a bunch of arguing, Dean named the female Demeter, Roman named one of the males Loki, and Seth named the other male guinea pig Odin.

Dean wasn't sure why they named the guinea pigs after Norse gods.

* * *

A/N: To be honest, I don't know much about Norse myth, so I went with the names that popped in my head first.

I played hide-and-seek in the dark when I was younger. It was pretty fun, despite playing it in my old friend's room and she was older than me.

There was a guy in my history class named Ezekiel and his name popped in my head. He has a twin brother named Octavio.

Craig is the actual singer from blessthefall before he got kicked out and joined Escape the Fate, after being in some other bands.

"I must be the color of the Communist Manifesto." That's an actual line from Fifty Shades of Grey.

I never read the book, but I'm not sure if reading sporkings count.


End file.
